


Escalation (Rule Number One of the X-Men: Never Escalate a Situation Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [17]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Vacations, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles and Erik take that vacation in Hawaii...





	Escalation (Rule Number One of the X-Men: Never Escalate a Situation Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule number one of the X-Men: never escalate a situation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710181) by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle). 
  * In response to a prompt by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> Takes place shortly after "The Number One Rule of the X-Men."

“Shall we go to the beach?” Erik sounded almost giddy.

Charles sighed. “We haven't even unpacked yet.” The flight had been long, his back was aching, and all he really wanted was to take a nap.

Erik must have read something from his expression because he came over and began kneading Charles' neck and shoulders. “Sorry, _Schatz._ Sometimes I forget how hard a long plane ride is on you.”

Charles leaned back, eyes closing as he enjoyed Erik's ministrations. “I'll give you all day to stop that.”

“Lie down so I can work on you properly.”

Charles removed his shirt and went over to the bed. Erik kissed his neck then swept back the covers. Charles transferred over, settled himself on his stomach.

Erik searched through the complimentary toiletries and found hand lotion, something pleasantly coconut-scented, then he sat beside Charles and began massaging the tension from Charles' back.

The bed was heavenly, soft and supportive, but Charles wouldn't have expected anything less – the resort was one of the best on Maui and billed itself as both mutant- and wheelchair-friendly. And indeed, the beach chair he'd reserved had been waiting in their suite when they'd arrived. He intended to take full advantage of the resort's amenities over the course of the next two weeks, starting tomorrow.

This afternoon, after the massage, he was taking a long nap. He might be persuaded to leave the suite for dinner, or he might persuade Erik to order room service. Either way, he was going straight to bed after, and not alone; he intended to pounce on Erik. He always slept best after sex, and Erik was happy to oblige.

Erik's touch was working its magic, the tight muscles of his back and shoulders loosening, the worries he carried dissolving as well. He was on vacation, away from the stresses of running the school and the X-Men, away from (almost) any trouble Erik might try to get himself into.

The last was a major concern; he knew Erik was getting restless again, and bad things tended to follow when Erik was restless. Still, that was a problem for later.

A part of him wished they could just stay in Hawaii forever, find a cottage near the beach, live out their days away from the action. But could he ever convince Erik?

Doubtful.

Still, a man could dream.

The presence of a mind closer than one had any right to be alerted him, and it took only a moment to pinpoint it. _Erik,_ he projected. _Someone's on the balcony._

Erik leapt to his feet and the french doors banged open.

Erik cursed, and Charles lifted his head to look.

Deadpool, still poised to look through the glass, and wearing that ridiculous costume. “Hey, fellas? What'cha up to?”

He placed far too much emphasis on the word “up.”


End file.
